


Touch me Tenderly

by RamenKitsune



Series: Not Quite Puppy Love [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dog Sousuke, Implied and mention of sexual assault on a child, M/M, Mention of child abuse and neglect, Police Rin and Sousuke, a lot of angst and fluff, emotional issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to know about this, need to know about this. Don’t you understand? This is part of a relationship. I have to know these things so I can help you! Love isn’t just kissing and stuff!” Rin’s voice grew louder as he spoke. “I love you Sousuke, and I want to be the one you rely on for things! So…”</p><p>Sequel to Pet Me Properly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so a few people said they would enjoy a sequel to the Cop Dog Sousuke, and I felt up to writing what I think is a good sequel for it. I do want to give warning that this gets rather heavy, has mention of sexual assault of a child, and mention of child abuse and neglect. I know I tagged it, but I just don't want anyone to have a trigger. It's not detailed, but all the same, protect the bros. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank my friend for reading over it and checking it. You're wonderful! Thank you! 
> 
> Now without farther rambling from me...

Sousuke woke to the feeling of warm lips trailing down his neck and he moaned softly, peaking open his eyes when he felt the warm body next to him pull back, seeing a mass of red hair before Rin’s face came into focus. Even though they had been together for three months, it was still amazing to Sousuke that he could wake up with Rin’s lips caressing his skin. Rin smiled before kissing Sousuke once more, this time on the lips, as he ran his fingers through Sousuke’s hair and stopped just behind the dog ears that topped Sousuke’s head. The sleepy man leaned into the touch as Rin’s fingers skillfully scratched the skin at the base of the surgically applied appendage, and another quiet moaned left him as his tail lightly thumped against the mattress under him.  


“Moring sleepy head.” Rin said as he broke the kiss, his fingers never stopping. “It’s time to wake up.”  


“Don’t wanna.” Sousuke complained, stretching up before wrapping his arms around Rin and rolled to pin him under his own weight. Sousuke could feel Rin’s body tremble with laughter, and the way his breath tickled the skin just below his human ear. Sousuke buried his face in the nape of Rin’s neck and inhaled, always enjoying the smell of him, though a frown pulled at his lips. “You took a shower.” He sulked, the scent of Rin’s body wash stronger than his natural scent.  


“Well yeah, we have to go to work.” Rin said, “Now get up and go take your own shower you lazy dork.” Rin’s fingers gabbed into Sousuke’s ribs on both sides and he yelped more of surprise than pain before sitting up with a frown. “Oh don’t give me that look. Go.” Rin insisted, swatting at Sousuke’s butt before Sousuke’s tail wacked his hand as he went to obey.  


“Yeah yeah.” Sousuke grumbled as he stood from the bed, stretching a bit before heading over to the dresser he kept his clean clothes in and dug around for clean boxers and an undershirt with one hand as his other rubbed his eyes.  


“Sousuke.” Rin said from the bed, and Sousuke turned a little to look at the red head who hadn’t moved from where Sousuke had pinned him. “I love you.” Rin’s voice was honest, and the smile that was on his lips was soft and affectionate. No matter how many times Rin had said it in this short time, it still shocked Sousuke to hear, someone as wonderful as Rin loved him. It was amazing, and Sousuke couldn’t help but smile back, his tail swishing behind him with genuine happiness.  


“I love you too.” Sousuke replied before making his way to the bathroom.

XxXxXx  


Rin opened the door to the precinct and let his hand linger until he was sure Sousuke had a hold of it. Their fingers brushed as Sousuke rested his hand on the glass door and Rin felt his cheeks warm and he smiled as he glanced back at Sousuke, whose face didn’t show any real emotion but when their eyes met he couldn’t help the small smile that snuck onto his face. Rin slyly let their fingers touch a bit longer than what anyone else would, but pulled away before they were caught. Rin didn’t like to mix his personal life with his work, and he was glad that Sousuke had agreed to keep their relationship away from their job, or as far away as either of them could handle. When they were alone, either on patrol or in the resting room, they would hold hands or lean more against each other than normal friends would, but they did do their best not to get caught. Rin took the lead causally to their joint desks, Sousuke’s across from his, and sat carefully in his chair. Sousuke flopped down, and Rin casted him a disapproving look.  


“You’re really gonna break that chair. You’re not light, ya know.” Rin scolded.  


“I won’t break it.” Sousuke said, leaning his head on his hand as he spoke. Rin felt the intense emotion in those teal eyes as they studied him and be forced himself not to blush as he looked at the paperwork he had left the night before. It wasn’t much, just a report about a string of robberies that they had no real leads on, and Rin hadn’t felt like repeating the same words he had the days before about how all they knew about the assailant was that they were female, somewhere in their late thirties or early fifties with brown or black hair, since the eye witnesses hadn’t gotten the best look of her, and that she always used a small hand gun that looked like it was painted with a blue or green paint, again the witnesses had all given different reports. The main thing they knew for sure was that she had teal colored eyes.  


“Hey, will you go get us something to drink. I need coffee.” Rin requested, not looking up from his writing. Sousuke didn’t speak as he stood, knowing well enough to make Rin’s drink plan black, and was gone quickly.  
Rin felt a presence next to him, though he didn’t look up as he continued to write, assuming it was Sousuke.  


“Just set it down and let me finish…” Rin started, but the person interrupted.  


“It’s always good to see work getting done in this office.” Seijuro said, his voice louder than was really needed and caused Rin’s hand to jump and smear the writing he had been in the middle of.  


“Captain Mikoshiba, I’m sorry. I thought you were Sousuke.” Rin said, sitting the pen down and turned his attention to his captain.  


“Oh no, Matsuoka, it’s fine. Like I said, it’s good to see work done. Where is your partner though?” Seijuro asked, look at the desk opposite of Rin’s.  


“He went to get us coffee. Is there something you needed sir?” Rin asked, his curiosity growing now that Seijuro asked about Sousuke.  


“We have a new robbery from our mystery lady, though this time we have a better witness.” Seijuro said, offering a smile that spread to Rin.  


“Really? Did they say what she looked like?” Rin asked, finding his way to his feet. Sousuke appeared at that moment, their eye met for a moment as he sat the coffee down on his own desk.  


“Not exactly, it’s a… touchy situation.” Seijuro said, then motioned for the two to follow him. Rin glanced over at Sousuke, who gave him a puzzled look before they both moved to follow their police captain. Rin noticed Sousuke sniff at the air as they grew closer to Seijuro’s office, and how his eye brows scratched together and looked around confused.  


“Hey…” Rin whispered to Sousuke, gaining his attention. “You alright?”  


“Yeah I just… Something smells familiar…” Sousuke said, shrugging shortly after speaking. Rin wondered what Sousuke meant, mainly since the whole station should smell ‘familiar’, but guessed there was more to it. He didn’t have time to worry about it as they entered Seijuro’s office and a pink mass moved past Rin and collided into Sousuke.  


“Sousuke!” The person said, smiling up at Sousuke and Sousuke’s eyes widen and his hands found the person’s shoulder to both steady them both from falling and also to pry the person back.  


“Kisumi? What are you doing here?” Sousuke’s voice seemed a bit happier than normal, and a small smile formed on his face at seeing the pink haired person. Rin felt a frown form on his lips as he sized up this stranger, though he noticed a tail wagging excitedly and realized it belonged to Kisumi.  


“Oh I am here with my brother, Hayato. We, well Hayato, was attacked by this woman, but I’ve got her scent.” Kisumi answered Sousuke, all the while moving to grip hold of Sousuke’s hands or cling to him excitedly.  
“Your brother?” Sousuke asked, looking puzzled. “But I thought…”  


“Well my aunt bought me. You remember how I told you Hayato is blind, well I’m his seeing eye “dog”. It took a lot of work, but my aunt pulled it off.” Kisumi then paused and sniffed before he leaned in closer to Sousuke and sniffed again. A grin spread across Kisumi’s face before his purple eyes landed on Rin, who looked surprised. “Sousuke, you fiend.” He chastised playfully, and Sousuke’s cheeks colored a bit as he frowned.  


“Shut your mouth, Kisumi.” Sousuke scowled, and then turned to Rin, almost like he forgot he was there. “Rin, this is Kisumi, a friend of mine from the kennels.” He introduced.  


“It’s nice to meet you, Kisumi.” Rin said, though he wasn’t really sure if he meant it. The pink haired dog seemed nice enough, but an unexplained jealously had spread through Rin at seeing him touch Sousuke that the red headed cop didn’t like so much.  


“Oh it’s nice to meet you too Rin-Rin.” Kisumi said, moving to wrap an arm around Rin. “Are you the same Rin Sousuke use to tell me about?” Kisumi asked, somehow moving even more into Rin’s personal space.  


“Yes I am.” Rin said with a smile, showing his sharp teeth. He felt a little happy to know Sousuke had talked about him in their time apart, and even happier to know it was to this person in particular, which seemed to almost calm the jealous churning in his gut. Almost.  


“I’m glad you know each other.” Sei interjected, gaining their attention, “But we need to work towards finding this attacker. So if you would, Shigino-san, the article of clothing.”  


“Oh right!” Kisumi said, slipping away from Rin quickly and went to a small boy who Rin hadn’t noticed before. “Hayato, if you would give me your bag.” Kisumi’s voice was calmer, gentler in a way, as he addressed his younger brother, and Rin couldn’t help but find it heartwarming to witness. The boy wiggled the backpack off his shoulders and handed it over to the dog that wasted no more time in pulling out a shirt that looked like it belonged to Hayato and then moved to Sousuke. “I had left Hayato for a moment to go get the milk we forgot, but the store was held up and the woman pushed Hayato to the floor after colliding with him.” As Kisumi spoke, Rin could tell he was still upset that he hadn’t been by his brother’s side. “Her sent is all over this.” He sneered a bit before giving it to Sousuke.  


Sousuke wasted no time in taking a sniff at the shirt, wrinkled his nose for a second, then sniffed again. He walked over to Hayato, and crotched down.  


“Hayato-chan, my name is Sousuke.” He said calmly. The boy looked shy and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m kinda like your brother, with dog ears.” He explained, trying to build a rapport with him.  


“R…Really?” Hayato asked, and absently Sousuke nodded before he remembered the boy couldn’t see.  


“Yes really.” He said, his voice friendly.  


“C…Can I feel your ears?” Hayato asked, and Rin had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the blush that instantly spread over Sousuke’s face. Kisumi seemed to also be amused, though he jumped to Sousuke’s aid.  


“Hayato, don’t be rude.” He playfully scolded his younger brother, but Sousuke sighed.  


“I don’t mind. Let me see your hand.” Sousuke said, waiting for the boy to reach out. Tenderly, Sousuke guided the boy’s hand up to the top of his head and the boy ran his small fingers up the fur. He giggled, and Sousuke smiled as well.  


“They aren’t as fluffy as brother’s.” He said, still smiling when he pulled his hand back.  


“That they are not. Now I need to smell you really fast so I can tell your scent apart from the bad woman’s, okay?” Sousuke explained, and Hayato nodded.  


“Okay Sousuke-san.” It was quick, how Sousuke leaned in and sniffed the boy’s scent in his hair, and Hayato giggled at the action.  


“You did very well, Hayato-chan.” Sousuke said, carefully patting the boy on his head. Rin found it endearing to see Sousuke be so sweet to the boy, though it hadn’t been the first time Sousuke had dealt with children since they became partners on the unit, it just still amazing to see someone like Sousuke, who was big and intimidating, be so gentle and sweet to them. Sousuke stood and walked up to his side.  


“Thank you both for your assistance. Rin, I want you to get the last of their statements, then I want you both to go to the scene of the crime. I’ll leave this up to you and Sousuke.” Seijuro said, and both Rin and Sousuke nodded while Kisumi moved to pick up Hayato, whispering something in his ear that Rin didn’t hear. 

XxXxXx  


The drive was quiet, which Sousuke didn’t really like. It gave him time to think about seeing Kisumi, which was something he had mixed feelings on. He was happy Kisumi was out of the kennels, even happier to know that he was with his brother. Sousuke could still remember the day Kisumi had arrived at that place, small and shaking. Sousuke had befriended him just as much for himself as for Kisumi, but that didn’t make the friendship any less real. But seeing Kisumi brought up the memories he had wanted to forget, memories he thought he had forgotten. Memories of the change, of the fear, of the loneliness. Memories of how he had missed Rin, memories of the day he had left. He didn’t want to think about those things, but as they drove with nothing to say, they kept popping back into his head.  


“He seemed nice. Your friend Kisumi, I mean.” Rin said suddenly, and Sousuke turned from looking out the window to glance over at the red head as he drove.  


“He is. I’m glad he’s with his brother again… and that they are both away from their father.” Sousuke said, because really he was. Rin glanced over at him, and even though it was brief, Sousuke knew Rin wanted more of an elaboration. “Kisumi’s father was violent. When he first got to the kennel he was beaten pretty bad. His mother was sick after his brother was born, Hayato was an infant when I met Kisumi….” Something about saying it out loud made it feel weird. It had been eleven years since he had met Kisumi, now that he thought enough about it, and he had been in the kennels for thirteen years. “His father sold him to the doctors to help with the medical bills.”  


“Oh.” Rin said, and then was silent. Sousuke knew something was on Rin’s mind, maybe more than one thing now that he really focused on it. He had felt the way the red head had stared at him and Kisumi, and could tell how Rin had sized Kisumi up as if to measure what he was to Sousuke. “Were you two close?” Rin asked, as if guessing it was the safest thing to ask about.  


“I guess. It wasn’t like we had options Rin. It was be friends or be alone.” Sousuke heard his own tone of voice, and wanted to clarify. “We went through things together.”  


“What sort of things?” This question was something Sousuke never wanted to answer, mainly to Rin, but at the same time he didn’t like the idea of keeping it from him.  


“The changes, the training, the drugs and tests. It isn’t easy to do this.” His hand moved over himself, implying his inhuman appendages. “It would have been harder without a friend I think…” He had always been appreciative of having Kisumi during the time at the kennel.  


Rin was silent, and Sousuke wasn’t really sure if he wanted to break it. He had let too much out about things he had never wanted Rin to know about already, and if Rin asked about the changes, Sousuke was sure he wouldn’t answer and Rin would be upset. Luckily, they arrived at the crime scene and Rin parked on the curb, glancing over at Sousuke. It was clear to Sousuke he wanted to ask more, the way his eyes lingered on his ears, but Sousuke didn’t want to allow the opening.  


“Come on, let’s go.” Sousuke said, offering a smile. Rin hesitated, but then sighed before smiling and nodded.  


“Yeah.”

XxXxXx  


“You’re lost aren’t you?” Rin said, hand resting on his hip. They had walked over the store, Sousuke sniffing the air and the counter until he was sure he had the woman’s scent, and then they had gone quite some way on foot, but Rin was sure that Sousuke had gotten them lost and was too proud to admit it.  


“I’m not!” Sousuke snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly. “I still smell her, but there are so many other smells mixed in.” His frown was deep and he looked confused for a second before he sighed. “Maybe I did lose her, but it smells….” He started, but then the wind changed and he turned his head to look down a dark alley and then moved into it. “This way.”  


Rin sighed, growing tired of this mindless wandering. He had too much on his mind to want to walk around all of Iwatobi on a goose hunt for a woman they didn’t even know what she looked like. He had started the conversation in the car to gauge where Sousuke stood with this Kisumi person, but now he wanted to know what Sousuke had gone through. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had ever thought about it, Rin thought about it a lot actually, whenever Sousuke would do something inhuman like track, but Rin had never known how to bring the topic up. And a part of him was scared to know, if he was honest. He was scared to know about the pain of the past Sousuke had to suffer alone.  


Rin was jarred from his thoughts when Sousuke shielded him from someone who was rummaging through a dumpster, a low growl rumbling from the larger man’s chest. Rin couldn’t help but wonder why some of a dogs traits slipped into Sousuke like that, but didn’t let it linger long as he placed his hand carefully on the wide back to calm his partner and stepped around him.  


“Show yourself.” Rin called, his voice holding authority. The sound of trash moving stopped and the person leaning over the edge of the large dumpster tilted back and then landed on her feet. She was older than the two men, her hair was long and close to black, clearly mangled from her previous activities. Her skin was dirty as well, but her eyes were what felt strangely familiar to Rin. “Sou, is that the scent?” Rin asked. When Sousuke didn’t answer, Rin looked at him and was surprised to see the look of shock on Sousuke’s face. “Sousuke?” Rin whispered, trying to gain the man’s attention. He watched the dog ear flinch and then Sousuke looked at him. “Is this her?” Sousuke looked confused, as if he had no clue what Rin was talking about, but then it passed and he nodded, not saying a word.  


XxXxXx  


Sousuke wanted to run away, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to scream and cry, but none of that showed on his face as he sat in the passenger side of the cop car, the woman they had been searching for over the last two weeks sitting in the backseat with handcuff around her wrists. She hadn’t gone quietly, and even now she was talking, but the words sounded like white noise to Sousuke. He felt Rin look at him, but he didn’t acknowledge it, he couldn’t look at Rin right now. If he did, he was sure the red head would see something was wrong. Sousuke had already froze up once, in the alley, he didn’t need to be called on it, not in front of her.  


Rin parked and Sousuke bolted from the vehicle. He was glad to see Aiichiro just outside, and he told him to help Rin take the prisoner into the building before he moved to the back of the building. He pressed his back against the brick exterior and his hands moved up and down the rough surface. He wanted to hit something. The pain in his hand from the repeated rubbing became noticeable and he stopped, focusing on his breathing.  


“Sousuke?” Rin’s voice was angry, and Sousuke avoided looking at him. “What the hell was that? You just…. Sousuke?” The anger withered away to concern. “Sousuke. Sousuke look at me.” Sousuke didn’t obey, he couldn’t.  


“Rin, please go away.” He whispered, looking up at the sky as Rin moved closer into his line of sight. He didn’t want Rin to see him like this. He knew it was fruitless, he knew Rin was stubborn.  
“I won’t.” The words didn’t surprise him. “Sousuke talk to me. I’m here for you.” Rin’s voice was quieter, calmer, still full of concern. Sousuke felt Rin grab one of his hands, and flinched. “Sou, talk to me.” He said, carefully touching the pads of his hand that was scrapped up. “Who is she?” Sousuke laughed, it was hollow and dry, but he still did it. It was too obvious she had been his problem.  


“My mother.” He said, forcing the words out. Rin didn’t speak, and if it wasn’t for the way his hand was cradled he would have thought Rin was gone. His breath had caught in his throat, because Sousuke couldn’t hear it. “I haven’t seen her in years, but I know her.” Sousuke’s free hand balled at his side and he hit the wall. “She sold me, Rin… I haven’t seen her since the night she sold me.” His teal eyes finally moved to look at Rin, and he was surprised to see tears in those red eyes.  


“Sousuke…” He whispered, reaching up and brushed Sousuke’s cheek. He had been crying too, he hadn’t noticed. Sousuke was trembling as well, he realized it as he moved to pull Rin closer, to hold him.  


“She ruined my life that day, Rin…” He whispered the words, and he felt Rin’s arms tighten around him and heard the sob.  


XxXxXx  


Rin hadn’t wanted to leave Sousuke sitting behind the building, but he had to in order to excuse them for the day. He left the interrogation to Ai and Momo, sure the two could manage it, and was heading out to rejoin Sousuke when he collided with Kisumi.  


“Oh I’m sorry.” Kisumi said, looking Rin over. He looked puzzled for a moment, and Rin knew the signs of someone smelling him by this point, and found himself annoyed by it.  


“I’m sorry, I don’t have…” Rin started, wanting to be polite to Sousuke’s friend, but also wanting to leave and didn’t care if he hurt feelings.  


“Is Sousuke okay?” Kisumi asked, his smile gone. The question made Rin’s throat tighten. “I smell his tears… Well yours too but… He isn’t hurt is he?”  


“He’s fine. I have to…” Rin started again, moving to go around him, but Kisumi stepped in his way. “Listen here, I need to get back to him.” Rin snapped, not liking where this was going and growing more annoyed at how long he was leaving Sousuke alone when he was this emotional.  


“If you hurt him...” Kisumi started, and Rin wanted to hit him for even suggesting such a thing. “I will hurt you back. Sousuke is a good friend, and he doesn’t deserve that.”  


“I would never hurt Sousuke. Now move before I hurt you.” Rin snapped, pushing by the pink hair dog without a second warning. The cold air did nothing to temper with Rin’s mood as he moved around the building and found Sousuke sitting where he had left him. It was strange to see Sousuke balled in on himself, seeing him so small. Even when they were younger Sousuke liked to puff himself up to seem bigger to seem stronger. Rin felt almost helpless for a moment. But the moment passed and he reached down to take Sousuke’s hand.  


“Let’s go home.” Rin said, and didn’t let go of Sousuke’s large hand as they walked.

XxXxXx  


Sousuke and Rin ran, laughing as they went, to the corner store. Occasionally they shoved at each other, careless of repercussions that their actions could have, much like children do. Sousuke’s hand stretch out and slapped the glass door, laughing as he leaned against the window next to the door as he tried and failed to catch his breath. Rin rested on him, shoving him with his whole body, though Sousuke barely moved since Rin was much in the same state Sousuke was in. They slumped to the ground, not caring about their backpacks that fell heedless to the ground at their side.  


“What ice cream are you gonna get?” Rin asked once his breathing had even out. Sousuke felt a strange roll in his stomach, knowing he couldn’t afford anything, much less ice cream. But he put on a brave face.  


“I don’t want ice cream. I only came cause you wanted it.” He said, playfully shoving Rin over. Rin returned the action, frowning as he eyed Sousuke up. “What?” Sousuke questioned, feeling himself tense under Rin’s judging eye.  


“Nothing.” Rin said, picking up his bag as he made his way to his feet. “Come on, I want ice cream.” Sousuke stood as well, keeping close to Rin. Rin seemed to take his sweet time picking out his ice cream, which Sousuke couldn’t help but find it annoying because he really had wanted ice cream, but he didn’t let it show. Rin also swung by the drinks and grab a big bottle of coke and then they made their way to the counter and Rin paid for his things before they left, heading toward the park. “Hey will you carry this?” Rin asked, handing him the bottle of coke.  


“Yeah sure.” Sousuke said, though a little annoyed by it. Coke was his favorite. Sousuke had it in his hands firmly before Rin smirked. “What?”  


“You touched it last, you have to keep it.” Rin said before laughing.  


“Rin I don’t want… Don’t pity me.” Sousuke snapped, feeling annoyed at being tricked.  


“I’m not.” Rin said, sobering up quickly. “I’m allowed to buy a soda for my best friend. You weren’t getting an ice cream and it’s weird to eat alone.” Rin added, and even though Sousuke was annoyed at his friend’s action, he also saw the strange logic Rin said, so he merely glared and opened the bottle before a smile bloomed on his face and he took a drink. Rin laughed next to him before licking his popsicle.  


Sousuke and Rin spent the remainder of their day playing on the different playground equipment, and Sousuke didn’t realize it was almost night until Rin looked at the sky with a frown.  


“We need to go home.” Rin said, sounding disappointed. Sousuke frowned as well, but for a different reason than Rin. He knew he couldn’t speak out against it because he didn’t want to draw attention to the fact he didn’t want to go more than he could express, he didn’t want Rin’s pity, and he didn’t want Rin to know about his home life at all. Rin’s mother already knew about his mother and her husband and how they treated him, and where he knew she would have understood if he came home with Rin, he couldn’t. It wasn’t so bad as long as he avoided them, and he was sure he could sneak in.  


“Yeah, we should.” He said, and once more he felt Rin give him a look. He wondered if Rin’s mother had talked to him about his home life, and wanted to call him out, but also didn’t want to fight. The day had been a good day, and he didn’t want to go home mad at Rin or his mother. So instead of calling him out, he smiled. “Tomorrow I want to race you in butterfly, so sleep well.” Sousuke said. Rin grinned before offering his hand for the start of their secret handshake.  


“Deal.” Rin said, and after it ended, they parted ways.  


Sousuke drug his feet as he walked home, and the closer he got the more he wished he had went with Rin. It wasn’t like he would have been missed at home, but he couldn’t dwell on that now, and his home was in sight. He shifted the straps on his shoulder, and he debated one more time about just running the other way and arriving at Rin’s door step. But how would he explain it to Rin? With one more deep breath he pulled out his house key and opened the door. The hallway was dark, but that was more in his favor as he slipped off his shoes, and instead of leaving them at the door, he picked them up to take with him to his room so they wouldn’t know he was home. He tip toed down the hall and slowed when he saw light in the living room.  


“He should be here any time now.” His mother was saying, her voice holding a strange shake to it, a fake politeness.  


He didn’t move, wondering if there was a way he could get around being seen, but couldn’t think of anything. He glanced back at the front door, and turned. They didn’t know he was there, and he didn’t want to find out why they were waiting on him. His step father’s friends weren’t Sousuke’s favorite people, and he didn’t want bruises since he promised Rin a race. He turned to go back, deciding it was the best option, when the floor under him squeaked and he heard someone move from the other room. He tried to make a run for it, but a hand was in his hair and pulled him backwards and he cried out from pain. The man over him was his step father, but instead of the normal anger that Sousuke was use to marring his face, he seemed happy. It terrified Sousuke more than the anger.  


“There he is. Honey let him go.” His mother cooed, and Sousuke was let go. “Now Sousuke come here and meet my friend.” Her hand was on his shoulder, and her fingers dug into his shoulder as she shoved him in front of a man he’d never seen before. The man was older, ugly, and Sousuke didn’t like him on sight.  


“Sousuke huh.” The man said, reaching out to touch his cheek. Sousuke pulled back, and his mother shook him. “Oh no, it’s alright. I like them a little feisty.” The man said, and Sousuke felt a feeling of disgust rise up in him. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him, but he had an idea it would be nothing he wanted part of. “I’m willing to pay a good amount for him, but since you’re in debt to me…” The man said, and his mother laughed, that fake one he had heard moments before.  


“Oh but I’m sure he could be more than our current debt.” She said.  


“I’m not property!” Sousuke snapped, feeling fear swell up inside him and masked it with anger. “And I’m not going with this… This creep!”  


“You listen to me, this is the first time you’ve ever been of any use to me, and you’ll do whatever I say you’ll do.” His mother hissed in his ear. Sousuke felt as if she had hit him. It wasn’t a surprise she had never wanted him, the way she treated him it was clear, but to hear her say it was a different thing. He felt numb, and didn’t really pay attention to what was being said around him until he felt that man touch him again.  


“Let go of me you creep!” Sousuke yelled, but couldn’t pull his arm away. His mother was about to hit him when the man told her not to hit what was his. She laughed, and nodded. Sousuke fought against the man until the man pulled out a rag and bottle from his pocket and handed it to his mother. She smiled and before Sousuke realized what she was doing, the rag was over his nose and mouth and his world went black.

XxXxXx  


Sousuke stared down at Rin’s hand in his own, feeling a strange sense of terror wash over him. He had cried in front of Rin before, but that had only happened once before, and the heat had blocked a lot of these raw feelings away. He knew, logically, that he didn’t need to be afraid. Rin would always be there, that Rin loved him, but Sousuke couldn’t shake the feeling. Everything had been perfect that morning, and even though it had only been two hours since they caught his mother, it felt like days had passed since the peaceful morning.  


Rin pulled his hand free, and Sousuke reached after it in a desperate cold fear.  


“Just a second, I have to unlock the door.” Rin said his voice too hard to read. Sousuke watched as he dug his keys out of his pocket and then slipped the one that fit their door into place. The click was loud to Sousuke, and the apartment seemed too dark as the door opened. Rin’s hand gripped his own as he stared inside it and pulled him in, and they paused to take off their shoes. Sousuke wanted to laugh, because he was falling apart and yet they could still do things mundane like unlock doors and take off their shoes. Something about it was cruel and amusing to him. 

Rin stepped up on the rise, closing the space Sousuke’s height gave him to make them eye level before he cupped his face. Rin’s hands were warm, but all the same Sousuke wanted to pull back, to deal with this messy meltdown alone like he always had, though when he tried, Rin’s hold tightened. “Don’t.” Rin’s voice soft but serious, his eyes focused on Sousuke’s own until the dog looked away. “Sousuke.” The voice was firmer, and Sousuke’s eyes moved back to look back into Rin’s. “Don’t block me out. You’re not alone this time, and you’re never gonna be, so... So let me in.” Rin’s eyes shimmered with tears, and it made Sousuke want to scream.  


“Don’t cry.” He said, voice rough from crying before and sounded foreign to his ears. Rin frowned and he wondered if he had said something else than what he wanted.  


“How can I not?” He snapped, his normal fire showing through and without realizing it causing Sousuke to smile, however faint it was. “You’re hurting, and I don’t know what to do.”  


“You don’t have to do anything. I don’t want you to know about any of this…” Sousuke said, and Rin’s gripped tightened a bit more.  


“I want to know about this, need to know about this. Don’t you understand? This is part of a relationship. I have to know these things so I can help you! Love isn’t just kissing and stuff!” Rin’s voice grew louder as he spoke. “I love you Sousuke, and I want to be the one you rely on for things! So…” His voice faltered. “So rely on me.”  


Sousuke stared at Rin, taking in his words slowly, before he pulled his face free. Rin’s arms fell to his side and he sighed.  


“I… I don’t know how to rely on someone.” Sousuke said, and Rin looked away. “But,” Sousuke grabbed Rin’s hand. “I… I know you’re the only one I would ever want to rely on.” Rin gripped Sousuke’s hand tight, and sighed again.  


“It will take some time, I know that.” Rin said, giving a small tug on Sousuke’s hand. “Let’s go change, and I’ll order food.”  


XxXxXx  


Rin leaned back on the couch, Sousuke’s head in his lap. His fingers worked lazily through Sousuke’s hair and he watched how Sousuke stared off into the black screen of the television. They had already eaten, and Sousuke hadn’t spoken about it yet. Rin didn’t want to push him, but at the same time, he wanted answers. He knew he couldn’t push it though, he had to allow Sousuke to open up to him.  


“Do you remember that day? The one before I left?” Sousuke asked, his voice small.  


“Yeah, we played at the park right? We were going to race butterfly.” Rin said, smiling at the fond memory. He had been so pissed at Sousuke, mad that he even suggested the promise if he knew he was moving away.  


“You bought me a coke…” Sousuke smiled, turning his head slightly to look up at Rin. “Remember?”  


“No, I don’t.” Rin answered honestly.  


“I didn’t expect you too.” Sousuke said, his eyes lingering on Rin’s face a moment more before he turned to stare at the TV again. The silence filled the room, and Rin wondered if he’d messed up by not remembering. He was about to apologize when Sousuke started to speak. “That night, my mother sold me to some creep, whose name I still don’t remember, to settle some debt she and my step father had. It was pretty bad, and it had been getting there for a while. I often didn’t get food at him, so I should have seen something like it coming, but all the same I didn’t.” Sousuke said, and out of the corner of Rin’s eye he saw Sousuke’s fist ball. “I stayed with the man for a few days, or weeks, fought him a lot. He tried to… do things with me.” He paused and dread filled Rin. “He didn’t get much out of me. I bit him when he… when he forced it in my mouth… He beat me for it, but didn’t try again. I think that was when he found out about Dogs, or maybe he knew about them all along, but a few days after that he sold me for more than he got me for, or so he told me he was going to get more.” Sousuke fell silent again, and Rin wondered if that was the end of it, until he felt Sousuke start to tremble. “The surgery was terrifying. There is a reason Dogs aren’t made anymore. They weren’t originally for police or things like that. They were going to be for things like in manga. Stupid right?” Sousuke laughed, though it wasn’t really something pleasant like his normal laugh. “They shaved my hair off, all of it, and did tests on me. I thought, for a while, that I might die there. They cut into me to make the ears work, they put needles in me, it was all a blur that took about a year to complete. I was alone all that time, when I wasn’t with the “doctors”. I thought about you and Gou a lot, and your mother. You three where the closest thing to a family I had ever been part of. Sometimes I’d imagine your mom finding out where I was and taking me to your home and making me your brother. We’d share a room and play video games and drink coke all the time. Silly right?” He looked up at Rin, and Rin’s tears fell on to Sousuke’s cheek. He quickly went to wipe it away, then his own face.  


“I’m sorry.” Rin said, apologizing for more than just the tear. For being blind to it all, for not noticing things he could remember now as odd, Sousuke’s torn up belongings, the way he ate too much at school and still looked thinner than his build. For not noticing the strange bruises sometime when Sousuke’s shirt came up from his shorts when they played outside, or how he would flinch from his touch when they played around. For not being able to protect Sousuke from any of it.  


“You couldn’t have done anything. You were eleven.” Sousuke said, rolling to help clean up Rin’s face. “Don’t cry… I really don’t like making you cry…” The dog ears that Rin had always though cute folded back on Sousuke’s head.  


“You’re not making me...” Rin said, trying to act brave for Sousuke. Rin couldn’t help but cry though. The person he loved had suffered alone all this time, anyone would cry.  


“I can stop…” Sousuke suggested, and Rin shook his head.  


“No, you don’t have too. I’m here for you, even if I’m a mess about it.” Rin offered a small wet laugh, and much to his relief, Sousuke laughed too.  


"You are quite a mess.” He teased, and Rin snorted. They fell silent again, Rin sniffling sometimes until he had stopped crying. “Once, while I was still changing, I thought about dying.” Sousuke confessed, still facing Rin. “I thought maybe it would have been better for everyone if I did, but then I thought of you… You and that coke you bought me… Just for being your best friend.” A smile pulled at Sousuke’s lips. “I wanted to find you again, even if I was some freak with traits like a dog. I wanted to be your best friend still. You pulled me through it.” He smiled, his own tears starting to form in those teal eyes. “It was a few years after Kisumi got there that our Kennel was raided. The government took control of us, and we started to be used for government jobs. I wanted to be a police officer so I could try and come back here… And I did. I didn’t expect you to be an officer too. I was so happy, I guess that is why I bonded with you like I did.”  


“I’m glad you did.” Rin said, wiping Sousuke’s cheek clean of the tears that fell. “I missed you, you goof.” Sousuke laughed again, a real laugh.  


“Do… Do you think less of me?” Sousuke asked, his eyes wandering to look down, and Rin frowned.  


“Absolutely not.” Rin answered. “In fact I think more of you. You’ve dealt with all of that… And yet you’re still sweet and kind to people… You’re incredibly strong Sousuke.” He leaned down awkwardly and kissed Sousuke’s forehead. “But you don’t have to be strong alone now. I’m here for you now.” He smiled as Sousuke’s eyes met his once more.  


“I know.” Sousuke said, reaching up and touched Rin’s face.

XxXxXx  


Rin looked over at Sousuke as they watched the woman inside the cell who was cuffed to the table. It had been a few days, the trail would start in a few days, but the judge hadn’t allowed her out on bail. Sousuke had wanted to see her, and even though Rin told him he didn’t have to, Sousuke had said he’d be fine. They hadn’t gone in yet, Sousuke just watching her. Rin had noticed the woman was cleaner than before, though she still looked dirty somehow. Maybe Rin was just imagining it.  


“You sure you want to do this?” Rin asked low enough only Sousuke could hear him.  


“Yeah… its closure right?” Sousuke asked, and Rin shrugged. “I can handle this.”  


“I know you can, but you don’t have to.” Rin said, offering his lover a way out. Sousuke looked at him, and Rin saw the conflict in his eyes. “I’ll be beside you either way.” Rin added, reaching over and brushed his hand again Sousuke’s briefly. Sousuke smiled and nodded, then turned to face her again.  


“Let’s get it over with.” Sousuke said, taking the first step towards the cell.  


The guards let them in with no hassle, and Sousuke sat opposite of his mother. Rin stood at Sousuke’s side, eyeing the woman. She showed no signs of recognizing Sousuke, and she hadn’t in the alley as well, but surely she must have known, it was her own child. No one spoke for a long time, just the three of them sitting there.  


“Is there something you two need?” The woman snapped, slumping back in her chair. “I’m allergic to dogs.”  


“No you’re not.” Sousuke said, his voice calm. She glared at him, but he didn’t flinch. Rin wanted to hit her for looking at Sousuke that way, mainly after all she personally had put him through, but he didn’t move. “Do you know who I am?” Sousuke asked, his face unreadable. The woman looked generally surprised at the question at first, but it melted away quickly to annoyance.  


“You’re the one that tracked me down. I’m more curious of what you are exactly.” She mouthed before she shifted in her seat. Rin found it harder and harder to not hit her, but Sousuke seemed unfazed by her cruel mocking tone. The silence formed once more before Sousuke stood.  


“I’m done here.” He said to Rin, and Rin looked at him. Sousuke didn’t look as shaken as he had been the day they picked her up, but he was still worried about him. He nodded and allowed Sousuke to go first, glancing back at the woman before turning to follow. She looked confused, which Rin thought was the least she deserved. 

They were outside the cell when Sousuke paused. “It was nice to see you again, Mother.” He said, voice calm and even. He hadn’t looked back to see her face, but Rin had, and she looked dumb stricken.  


“Sousuke?” She whispered, then stood, but because of the cuffs that bound her she couldn’t actually go anywhere. “Sousuke!” She called, but Sousuke kept walking, and Rin followed after him, moving to walk beside him.  


“You alright?” He whispered.  


“I’m with you, so I’m perfect. Let’s get back to the station.” Sousuke said, his fingers lightly brushing against Rin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I don't know what to say. I hope you liked it, even though it was heavy in places. I hope it was what you imagined for the sequel for the first one. I might be doing more, but it depends on the review of this one. *Needless to say I'm a bit nervous due to some of the themes in this story* But I want to do more with Kisumi, honestly.


End file.
